mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
PSYЯEN
è un manga pubblicato su Shōnen Jump dalla Shueisha a partire dal 3 dicembre 2007. La storia ruota attorno ad Ageha Yoshina, un ragazzo, studente liceale, che impara a controllare ed utilizzare i propri poteri psichici dopo essere stato trasportato nel misterioso mondo di Psyren. Assieme ad altri titoli di Shonen Jump interrotti per basse vendite (di cui il maggiore esempio è Double Arts), Psyren rappresenta dei manga in grado di ottenere maggior successo al di fuori del Giappone piuttosto che in patria. Per questo motivo, nonostante la serie sia stata acquistata sia in Italia che in America, non è mai stata annunciata o prodotta una sua versione animata. Trama Un giorno di ritorno verso casa Ageha Yoshina, una persona che aiuta le persone a risolvere i propri problemi per la cifra di 10.000 yen, trova un telefono pubblico che squilla. Alzata la cornetta non sente alcuna risposta, ed una volta riattaccata nota che dal telefono fuoriesce una scheda telefonica con sovrascritto Psyren. Dopo che Sakurako Amamiya, una ragazza della classe di Yoshina, era scomparsa menzionando una specie di Psyren, Yoshina usa la carta telefonica con la speranza di scoprire dove sia scomparsa la sua compagna di classe, andando contro a chi gli aveva obbligato di non intromettersi nella faccenda. Il giorno seguente Yoshina viene trasportato su un altro pianeta conosciuto appunto col nome di Psyren. Una volta arrivato, Yoshina trova Amamiya ed altre persone mandate misteriosamente in questo strano posto. Dopo che la maggior parte di loro è stata annientata da un mostro mascherato, Yoshina capisce che deve collaborare con la ragazza per riuscire a tornare di nuovo sulla Terra. Il manga Edizione originale Il manga è iniziato su Shonen Jump nel dicembre 2007, all'interno del primo numero del 2008, ed ha raggiunto nel settembre 2010 13 tankobon pubblicati. Come moltissime altre serie di questa rivista, anche Psyren ha iniziato le sue vendite nel corso dello stesso anno ottenendo bassi risultati, al punto da non comparire nella classifica mensile di Oricon nel suo mese di prima pubblicazione. I volumi successivi hanno comunque raggiunto un pubblico più ampio, che nonostante non sia in grado di garantirgli un successo sicuro, ha permesso alla serie di superare la soglia dei 10 volumi pubblicati e dei 100 capitoli all'interno di Shonen Jump. La serie è così riuscita a farsi conoscere anche al di fuori del Giappone, dove nel 2010 ha iniziato le sue pubblicazioni in lingua diversa dal giapponese. Edizioni estere La serie è giunta nel 2010 in America, dove nell'aprile del 2010 è stata annunciata dalla Viz Media. La vendita è prevista per il dicembre dello stesso anno. Da ottobre invece la serie è pubblicata in Italia, curata da Star Comics che ne annunciò l'acquisizione nel febbraio dello stesso anno. Nel resto d'Europa invece, la serie è al momento inedita. Immagini dal manga Serie collegate Claymore Fairy Tail Deadman Wonderland Ares Aflame Inferno Alive Mirai Nikki One Piece Shin Angyo Onshi |list2 = Mahou Tsukai Kurohime Rurouni Kenshin Gantz Berserk ES Jack Frost Id Double Arts Bleach Übel Blatt |list3 = World Embryo Mx0 Superior XBlade Ga-rei Psycho Busters Fullmetal Alchemist Vampire Juujikai Freezing Hellsing |list4 = Black Cat Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn! The Breaker Air Gear Highschool of the Dead Akumetsu Raiders Zero Zetman Kekkaishi |list5 = Black Lagoon Blood Alone Battle Royale Rosario to Vampire Gunslinger Girl Kiseijuu Shina Dark 666 Satan Tokyo Crazy Paradise Sekirei |list6 = Demon King Death Note Mahou Sensei Negima! Soul Eater Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro GTO Nabari no Ou Veritas Rave Nurarihyon no Mago |list7 = Recca no Honoo 20 Seiki Shounen Tenjou Tenge Beelzebub Historie Doubt Witch Hunter Dragon Ball Blazer Drive 1/2 Prince |list8 = Vagabond D.Gray-man Homunculus Shounen Tenshi X Gokusen Akira Samurai Deeper Kyo Shi ga Futari wo Wakatsu Made Naruto Amatsuki |list9 = Saver Chrno Crusade Ann Cassandra Bitter Virgin 07-Ghost Hunter x Hunter Bokura no Eyeshield 21 Basara Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori |list10 = CAT Luck Stealer Enchanter Elfen Lied Pandora Hearts Monster Hikaru no Go Vinland Saga Gintama Angel Densetsu Hoshi no Samidare }} Collegamenti esterni * * * * * * * * * Category:Manga Category:Manga disponibili in Italia Category:Manga scaricabili P P P P P P P